


Las flores florecen en primavera.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: KenHina/ Hinata x Kenma / Haikyuu.Kenma intenta comprender por qué su corazón late con fuerza cuando está con Hinata. Al ser un persona "sin sentimientos" las emociones que florecen cada vez más por culpa de Hinata lo abruman hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar de dolor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 6





	Las flores florecen en primavera.

No puedo entender por qué Shoyo me hace sentir. No debería sentir. Para eso estoy echo. Soy un humano sin sentimientos. Es más, quizá ni siquiera soy humano, tal vez soy un robot. 

Una vez leí un libro sobre el amor. No pude comprenderlo. No tengo la capacidad de entender emociones humanas.

Pero ahora que conozco cada vez más a Shoyo, las palabras del libro cobran sentido. 

Mi pecho se estremece cada que Shoyo sonríe. Amo su sonrisa. Hace que a mi corazón latir con fuerza. 

Shoyo me enseña cosas nuevas todos los días. Me enseña sobre los sentimientos, sobre la naturaleza y especialmente ama enseñarme sobre las flores.. y el voley. No me gustan los deportes. ¿Por qué debemos sudar y cansarnos? ¿Que ganamos haciéndolo? No tiene sentido alguno para mi.

El libro del que hablaba decía que el amor me haría sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¿Cómo es que los humanos podemos tener mariposas en nuestros estómagos? Eso no es posible. No lo entiendo. 

"El amor te hará sentir cosas extraordinarias"

Mi corazón duele cada vez que veo a Shoyo. El libro decía "cosas extraordinarias" no "dolorosas". Duele demasiado, no puedo siquiera concentrarme en mi alrededor.

Encerrado en el baño de la florería donde Shoyo trabaja, intento calmar los latidos de mi corazón que aturden mis oídos.

No lo entiendo.

¿El amor es doloroso?

Mi vista se nubla, siento mis mejillas mojadas. 

Mirándome al espejo me pregunto; ¿Qué era eso saliendo de mis ojos? 

Observó mi rostro con inquietud. ¿Estoy enfermo?

Salgo del baño, buscando a Shoyo. Al verlo, me acerco y le pregunto;

— Shoyo. ¿Qué es esta agua saliendo de mis ojos?

Shoyo me mira, con preocupación pasa una servilleta por mis mejillas. 

— ¿Estas bien, Kenma? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Con la misma preocupación, me pregunta. No entiendo. ¿El agua de mis ojos es algo malo?

— ¿Voy a morir? ¿Es una enfermedad grave?

— Kenma, esa "agua" son lágrimas. — Me explicó con amabilidad al ver que yo realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. 

— ¿Qué son las lágrimas? — Cuestiono.

— Umm.. No se cómo explicarlo. Uh... B-Bueno, cuando te sientes triste, lloras. Pero también puedes llorar de felicidad o de emoción.. — Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que yo entendiera dado que yo no sabía nada del mundo que me rodeaba.

— ¿Se puede llorar por amor? — Pregunté con cierta inquietud.

Shoyo me observó sorprendido. 

— Me gusta alguien. — Agregué. — Pero no sé cómo decirle. No entiendo las emociones humanas. 

— Debes ser sincero, Kenma. Hablar con el corazón. — Me aconsejó. Aún así no logré entender sus palabras. El corazón no hablaba. Es un órgano.

Me quedé en silencio, procesando todo lo que Shoyo me había dicho. 

— Kenma-- — Intentó hablar, pero le interrumpo.

— Shoyo, creo que me gustas. Creo que siento por ti lo que todos llaman "amor". 

— ¿Q-Qué? — Me miró con desconcertados ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Parecía un tomate. 

— ¿Tienes fiebre? 

— ¡No! E-Está bien. Es una reacción normal cuando alguien te dice eso, Kenma. — Movía las manos con nerviosismo, cómo si fuera un mimo.

— Ah. — No lo sabía. No se muchas cosas.

Shoyo tomó mis manos con delicadeza y las unió con las suyas, entrelazandolas.

— Kenma, tu también me gustas. — Shoyo me regaló una sonrisa que sacudió mi corazón. 

Eso era "hablar con el corazón". 

Otra vez mis ojos se llenaron de esas tales "lágrimas" de las que había aprendido hace unos minutos. 

— ¿¡K-Kenma!? ¡No llores! 

Sonreí mientras Shoyo volvía a secar mis lágrimas con una servilleta.

Shoyo paró al verme sonreír. Sus ojos expresaban sorpresa pura. 

— Kenma, ¡Acabas de sonreír! — Ahora él era quien lloraba. 

— ¿Lloras por qué estás triste o porque estás feliz? — Inquerí.

— Porque estoy feliz, Kenma. 

Volvió a regalarme una de sus sonrisas tan típicas de él. Le devolví la sonrisa. Sonreímos juntos aquella vez.

Personas cómo yo, a las cuales le faltan las capacidades de entender las emociones de los demás, aprendemos siempre algo nuevo. Se nos enseñó que sentir estaba mal y que era doloroso. Que sentir era un pecado. Pero es doloroso porque no sabemos que son las emociones, porque no sabemos de nuestras propias emociones. Pero si cada uno de nosotros tuviera a alguien como Shoyo a su lado... Estoy seguro que todos podríamos ser felices. Estoy seguro de que todos podríamos aprender sobre nuestros sentimientos. 

"Los sentimientos y las flores siempre florecen en primavera"


End file.
